History of Wraith
by Clarity2199
Summary: This takes place 100 years in the future, beyond all the other known characters, when new heroes and new villains come together and begin a whole new story, based on the Dragonball Z show, AU, violence, language, possible hints on rape.


**DBZ**

**HISTORY OF WRAITH**

Narr: Warning, violence, more violence, language, indecent content, possible hints on rape, AU, PG-13. This is the history of a character based on an rpg freestyle game I'm playing from the Dragonball Z rpg web site. Wraith is a Changeling, which is what I called the race that Freiza was. Hope you like it.

This took place on the Changeling World. The female Tibath looked over the newly matured Changeling females. Each one of them wore a number across their chest, after having their final pl testing done. Of course the ones with the highest pl looked the most confident this day, while the lowest ones were very concerned…and for good reason. Their chances of survival were very low this day.

The held her head up, saying. "Remember…do not be concerned if you are not chosen by an elite. There are very few, and you can still be easily chosen by one of the middle classed. Good luck."

That was her final say as she turned and walked away, while some other females pointed for them to head out the door and forward towards their destiny.

This was how the females lived in this society. There was a place protected by outer male guards and inner female guards. In this building all female Changelings were sent to be safely raised without being killed. After all…without females, the Changeling race would not be able to go on. And once they matured they were selected first by the elite, and then the middle classed.

Then whatever was left over, if any, they would be cast out into the underground region of the low-classed Changelings and fought over by the millions of them, raped thousands of times, and possibly killed while being fought over. That was what they feared their fate might become.

Being chosen by the elite was clearly the best. They would be part of an elite's harem, and didn't even have to have sex with him. They'd simply have to offer their egg to mix with the male's sperm in a birthing tube that slowly created the child. Then for the rest of their life, as long as the male lived, they would be able to hang around socializing with the other elite and live a life of luxury. They would then only be killed when their male was killed, or if they were caught associating too closely to another elite male.

The middle classed were only allowed to choose one woman. They also had a building that housed birthing champers, but they had a waiting list to have a child.

Of course, the low class had no such things…they bred like any other primitive creature did.

The woman that left was a larger group than normal…it must have been a baby boom for females that year. For after the middle class got their pick, there was still a decent sized amount of females.

They immediately attempted to escape, but was instantly caught by the surrounding guards, knocking them down and forcing them into the hover vessel.

"No! Let us out!" They desperately cried. No one paid heed…no one seemed to care what their fate was, as long as it wasn't them.

The ship headed out over the area they were normally dropped off. Already down below they could see the males all killing themselves, attempting to be the one to get a female.

The floor opened up and the females were all launched out. Unable to fly, they screamed as they fell into the crowd of males all instantly fighting over them, feeling like they were going to be torn apart. And some were…in the attempt to get them, many of the woman were killed in the fight.

Those that weren't were immediately raped repeatedly, until by some miracle they found some way of crawling their way out of there.

There was infact an exit for the females…they were told about it. Not far from the battle zone, if they could make it to the door, some middle classed males would be there and ensure they made it safely through. Once inside, they would be sent to safely give birth to their child, not known or taught that afterwards they'd be killed, no longer any use to anyone.

And that was the fate of Wraith's mother. She was raped by a few thousand males, and out of some miracle made it to the door, where she entered. They healed her wounds to make sure she survived and took good care of her until she gave birth.

She was killed immediately after.

Since Wraith was a male, he was simply cast out into the streets of the underground caves to either survive or be killed. Unlike human children, a Changeling newborn could scurry away like an animal. Wraith was fortunate to be born during the time while another batch of females were being cast down, distracting the warriors from killing him once he was tossed out.

There the newly born Wraith fled from the screaming, and ki blasting and ran down into the darkened alleyways. He was small enough to hide in the tight and disgusting sewer systems where he drank polluted water, and ate creepy creatures that lived within.

He lived that way until he was close to three years old, when the sewers simply began to become too cramped to stay in, without fearing becoming stuck.

Once emerging from the sewers, he was quickly shot at and ran for his life. He survived that day because another low classed warrior found and attacked the one attacking him. He had to wedge himself between buildings, and hide under junk and garbage in order to survive. Many times he caught the equivalent of a rat, so that if someone sensed his weak power level, he could toss that out, making his attacker thing he sensed that thing instead.

He continued to survive like that, but found he wasn't the only one trying to survive that way. He was now in competition with many low-classed Changeling children trying to find the best crevice to wedge themselves in, so that they wouldn't be found.

Wraith found himself fighting amongst his own many times over a crack in the wall. The worst times was having an adult discover them while they are fighting, then both having to flee and try to survive. Wraith survived one particular fight by grabbing the one kid and hiding behind him as a shield when they were blasted…then playing dead.

The warrior thought he killed them both in one shot and continued on his way. Wraith then left the other body for dead as he ran off, letting the scavengers eat it up.

At one time, Wraith finally discovered the under water ocean. It was pitch black, with absolutely no way to see. But he could sense the creature's power levels, and there was so much space…it was beautiful!

He was tempted to try and live down there, except he quickly learned about the low classed and middled classed 'fishermen' used to harness food for the upper class. And one thing they did not like was some low-classed scum swimming in their food supply. He had to retreat back to the over-crowded streets or die.

This was Wraith's continued path, until he reached young adult. By this age, he was now joining in on bullying the children he discovered. The less children there were, the better chance there was for him to survive. They consumed food too, less of them more for him. Plus, if they grew up they could be a future threat.

He also had to be wary of other more stronger males, as well. He was still weak in comparison, and could be easily over-powered by someone down there with more experienced. Plus, down in the caves, there would always be another that would come along that was stronger than you. So, everyone had to be wary.

Plus, if they ran into someone middle classed and pissed them off, it would be all over. There was no contest in the power comparison. While low-classed Changelings had an average pl of a few hundred, middle classed was on average around 20k and up.

But another took him by surprise…a warrior around 700 pl. At the time Wraith was barely at 200. He grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, before he knew what hit him. He was fearful for his life, and wondered if there was any way out of this. But he was inexperienced at any real fighting still, and had no idea for options.

Yet, for some strange reason, this one looked him over, as if debating something. "There's a lot of Changelings down here." He said. "A lot even stronger than me. The odds aren't good for any here…don't you agree?"

Wraith gave tight quick nods, as he began to contemplate if there was some way to make a deal with the guy to let him go.

"I've been thinking about this for some time, now." The other Changeling said. "And I considered the odds are raised considerably if we could work in a pack."

"…pack?" Wraith asked, not understanding the concept. It was so beyond him what he was suggesting at this time, he just didn't get it.

"I mean…if more than one work together as a group." The other said slowly, seeming to understand Wraith's confusion. After all, this probably was a weird concept to most on this planet.

"Think about it." He said. "If you had help, your odds are better. And if I have help, my odds are better. So, if we work as two against 1, our survival goes up."

To reinforce this, he said. "Hell…it worked for King Cold for the longest time, didn't it? Then why not us?"

Of course Wraith couldn't help but think King Cold also died. So much for his cunningness. But at the time, Wraith was willing to say anything to be spared. He quickly nodded, saying. "Yes…your logic make sense. I agree, we should try this!"

His first thought was that as soon as the guy let him go, he should either try to surprise-attack him, or run for his life.

The other released him, watching him carefully. Still not sure if Wraith said it cuz he did agree, or just to get an edge to fight or flee, he said. "I really want you to think about this. You gonna run, now? Where ya gonna go? Who's next to catch ya off guard? How much longer you gonna last?"

The questions made Wraith think, and he came to the realization maybe the guy had a point. He actually seemed to show a more physical relaxing, as he nodded to him. "So, what do we do."

"This is the deal!" The guy snapped. "I'm more powerful, so I'm in charge. You listen to me, you got it? As the boss, I make the plans on survival. Maybe we can find some more that'll work with us, making a bigger clan."

"More liability." Wraith pointed out. "You have too many, they could gang up against you."

The other was surprised Wraith even suggested that, as if trying to help him. It sounded valid, too. "Alright…we'll just try the pair for now." He said, agreeing that controlling one was much easier than multiple.

In all honesty, Wraith didn't want that kind of conflict. He wasn't experienced enough, and did not want to be even in a smaller situation of what those crowds of Changelings go through fighting over a female. It was horrifying so many at once…chances of survival practically nil.

A group could gang up to kill the leader, then they all end up fighting amongst themselves, and there'd only be one man standing in the end. No, he wanted none of that. Besides…in time, he could maybe take this one out himself.

"I am Ice." He said.

So, they worked together for a little while, ganging up on other Changelings. This was great experience for Wraith, because with Ice they could work together to take down one stronger than them.

Ice also taught him something very useful. As they wedged into the basement of an old building, Ice prevented Wraith from sleeping, saying. "That's dumb to do. In this world, sleeping could mean death. You can't sleep."

"But, we have to!" He stated. "If not, you become weak and can't fight. What option do we have?"

"Meditation." He sneered. "I learned it…I watched a middle class do it once near the fishing area. You can learn to rest without sleeping. You're still alert, and wont be caught off-guard. Here, I'll show you."

And Wraith was taught the better way to sleep. After enough practice, within days he was learning to rest in meditation and not actually sleep-sleep. In truth, it took weeks to perfect. He felt tired all day during the time he was learning this, not used giving up his deep sleep. But he wanted to survive, so it made sense.

The one thing that made him want to kill Ice more and more though was the bullying-style leadership. Wraith didn't like serving anyone. He was no one's bitch, and needed to take him out.

At one time, on their travels…they heard something. It sounded like some kind of air craft. Wraith took pause, asking. "What is that?"

"Crap, it's the ship!" He cried. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Before he knew it, hoards of Changeling warriors charged in from nowhere, following their better instincts. Those that knew what it was and craved for it, and felt they were strong enough to survive it, all piled in to get a chance at one of the females about to be dropped.

Wraith and Ice were basically carried by the crowd into the arena area by the sheer numbers. Wraith was in a panic. He had seen the numbers before, but was never involved in it. He was terrified, he was going to die. He was desperately trying to claw and scrape through bodies of his kind, just trying to escape with his life. He didn't want the woman, he just wanted to leave. This place actually made him feel as desperate as a female, while he was here.

Ice was in the same boat, also desperate for escape. The group mentality no longer mattered…it was every man for himself.

Wraith was barely able to avoid others trying to attack and kill him. He heard the screams from above, knowing it was the women being tossed to the piranha, making the crowd get even more feral, if that was possible.

And for a split he even felt it in him. There was a thought that maybe, just maybe…he could get a chance at one of the females. He could battle through this wave and get a chance at tagging one.

But that instinct was squashed instantly, his self-preservation being far more stronger in comparison.

He slipped down lower, only to be trampled on, as they rushed faster towards the center. Somehow, he managed to escape still alive with his life, almost out of the crowd. He could see ice also managing to get through, and collapsed on the ground. He was unfortunately in a lot worst shape than he was. Ice's right leg was broken, and left arm dislocated.

Ice was having trouble getting up. He put his hand up, ordering. "Wraith help me up, so we can get out of here."

Wraith stared down at him, not moving.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and realized Wraith was debating his life. "Are you crazy? Look how well we've worked together! This is temporary, you know I can heal. I can be strong again easy…even stronger! You'll have no chance alone! Now, help me!"

"Yes, you can…" Wraith said. "This might be the only chance I got."

"Don't do it!" Ice cried out, as Wraith aimed and fired…finishing off the relationship. Wraith then scrambled away, once again on his own.

He took that night meditating and healing up, while contemplating Ice's words. Every Changeling in the lower classed region had a pathetic chance of survival. Yes, there were so many, it was an over-population. But that didn't mean their lifespan was short. They were constantly dying down here, but there were that many more always being born.

Not all females went to the door, not all females were killed…that was the belief of the middle and upper class that didn't understand why the population wasn't going down with all the killings.

Some women actually survived and was pulled away into an underground area, Wraith only heard whispers about. Supposedly, there was an area where women were kept being repeatedly raped over and over. Their life was a living hell constantly making babies for these hundreds of males who agreed not to kill each other and share the women, so they actually had them. After all…if they broke the deal, they'd lose the women, and they didn't want that.

That was why there was a growing number of female baby booms lately in the female growing center. The males would take the female infants and toss them to the place to be raised, so they could have more females. What happened to the males in those places he didn't know. He'd assume they were killed, but maybe they thought more males were needed to hold onto these women. He had no idea, since he'd never been there.

Either way, the population was not reducing for the low-class, at all…and it needed it. He wanted to survive, but he just killed off his best chance of survival.

'Yet…if he could do it, why can't I?' Wraith thought. He realized he liked the group idea. He realized…he wanted to lead something, to be in charge of something. That really appealed to him. But at the same time, he didn't want to share Ice's fate.

Then again, there was more than just the Changeling race. Elites only dealt with aliens, and their relations were presently few and far between. Since the destruction of the Cold family, the Changelings lost a great deal of ownership over the galaxy. He knew this. And it didn't matter…he was a low-classed Changeling. But if he could maybe leave here, his odds would go up, and maybe he could get want he wanted.

Wraith looked up at the cracked and destroyed ceiling of another ruined building. He realized that was the key to his survival. Somehow, he had to escape…that was the best chance for him.

With a purpose in mind, Wraith sought to find knowledge in this. Who had ships? How could get a ship? How could he learn to control a ship?

It caused him to seek out knowledge. Scraps of writing he used to slowly teach himself how to read. He realized the middle classed used a lot of ships to fly themselves to the low class region. Of course…the middle class could fly. But they took ships for a region, for transportation of goods. And the largest supply of goods was the aquatic food being transported for both them and the elite class.

That was the key…get in good with the fishermen.

Wraith stayed a good distance from them watching from afar, to better understand what they did and how he could get in. He also found being this close to them kept other dangers away from him. After all…no low classed Changeling wanted to get that close to the ports, usually…it could put their lives at risk. They were no match for a middle classed Changeling, so they simply avoided the whole area.

Wraith normally did, as well…but he had a plan and a purpose, which was rare for any of his kind.

Wraith learned much from watching. He learned the middle didn't care who they worked with, as long as they got what they wanted. If a low classed Changeling got too used to working with them, and started giving them any hassles for their work, they kill him instantly.

The middle classed also kept watch on the low classed warrior they worked with. While working with them, they were safe and generally lived longer. Living longer allowed the lower class to start gaining in pl. If they gained to a point the middle class didn't feel comfortable with, they'd also kill him.

And while Wraith was watching them, something unexpected happened…yet another low classed warrior was killed, leaving them lacking in help at the moment. Then that same middle classed Changeling turned and pointed right where Wraith was hiding, stating. "You…get out here, now!"

Wraith froze and turned pale, not realizing he was discovered. Obviously, his pl gave him away.

"Get out here now, or die!" The man ordered.

Wraith scurried forward to where they would.

The man sneered, stating. "We're low on help today. Yeah, I noticed you been hanging around here, and assumed you were looking for a job. You can replace him. You do the work, you get to live. Think you can handle it?"

That's exactly what Wraith wanted, and he nodded. "Yes, of course. Tell me what you need, and I will do it."

Once again, Wraith was placed into a subservient position, but he had no problem with that, since he saw it as a temporary venture to get what he wanted…the ultimate prize. Of course, the risks were high. He had to be very careful how he treaded.

Wraith quickly found what the greatest weakness was of the middle classes warriors…their arrogance. Because they would come down surrounding themselves around Changelings with pathetic pls, they saw them as no threat. They looked at the low class as brainless scum. Wraith sought to take full advantage of that.

Infact, many times when catching undersea creatures, he was ordered to bring it on the ship…giving him a chance to look over the controls. Or he'd have to ask someone a question who was presently at the front of the ship working the controls.

Those moments got him to get a basic understanding of what controls did what, and his basic knowledge in the language also help teach him to read what were on the controls, to better understand them.

He also found opportunity times which could work for him in the future. Undersea wasn't all creatures with pitiful pls…some of the creatures energy was quite high, higher than a low-classed Changeling. During these moments, the middle classed was forced to venture into the water, to take out the threat that swam close to their food.

Normally the middle class came in a group of 2. But that wasn't always the case. There were fights that took place all the time in their region, as well. When that happened, normally only one showed up until the second could get replaced.

Wraith didn't have a clear understanding on the hierarchy of the middle class, but from what he'd seen, they must pack in groups more often than the lower class did.

Either way, he realized when those two key things came together…that would be his opportunity to escape. He only hoped he wouldn't be caught and killed before had had the chance to leave.

Finally…that opportunity arrived. Once again, one showed up, and he was rather new to the field. He was infact probably the one that took out the other, in order to be in charge of the business.

He sneered and ordered. "Get your ass in the water!" To one of them, as Wraith was hauling the supplies into the ship.

As he came out to get another hand-full, he heard the middle class warrior cursing. It appeared the one that went in the water was killed and possibly eaten by another undersea monster.

He pointed to the others, and ordered. "Keep loading!" As he jumped in the later to battle the monster below.

There were two other low classed Changelings there besides him also loading the ship. Wraith took off fast to the ship as soon as he leaped in, making the others take pause and wonder what he was doing. The one Changeling at the ship's doorway Wraith literally kicked out onto the ground and closed the door, to their dismay. They simply didn't understand what he was doing.

And Wraith they weren't a threat to try to go after him. They didn't care about the ship, nor would they try to do anything since they didn't want to get in trouble and get killed.

He started the ship up, and immediately took off, having it go as fast it could before finally leaving orbit.

Wraith was safe. Somehow…he made it.

The ship didn't offer a lot…and it had a limitation on fuel. He looked through to find what the computer knew on places off world to get fuel and it gave him the closest location. He punched it in and it followed that path.

On the good side, he had plenty to eat and drink on the ship. He meditated and waited to see what happened next.

x-x-x

It was a little more than a hour, when the ship landed at the coordinates given. He left the ship to see the most amazing bright blue world. It took time for his eyes to adjust to such light, after he had lived in darkness for so long.

"Hey there!" A voice cried, causing him to jump out of his skin. There was some random alien he had never seen in his life.

"Come down for a fueling or service for this beast?" He asked.

"Both." Wraith blankly said quickly, not sure how to respond. He was kicking himself for that, for now the guy would assume he was going to leave it there.

"You dropping off?" He asked. "Then you must be the guy picking up too, right?"

"…yes." He quickly said, not sure if that was the right answer or not.

"Cool. Cuz I was getting sick of this beast hanging around here…it's taking up all my space." The guy said, leading him down the outdoor path of so many ships.

"I don't know what took you guys so long, to be honest. It's been sitting around for nearly a week. Stupid elites. Am I right? Huh? Huh?" He asked, nudging Wraith.

"Er…yes." He said, not sure how to answer, not wanting to give himself away.

"Yeah…I swear they get more a more lazy by the day." The guy said, as he led him to the ship. Wraith nearly dropped on the ground…it was a mother ship. The guy was about to let him take off in a mother ship.

He had only heard of the things in whispers, or seen rough drawings on the things he practiced to read. He never believed he'd get to see one up close and personal. And even more, he couldn't believe he was about to be handed one.

Clearly, no one expected a low classed Changeling to ever leave the hole they were in and escape. They didn't have the brains, they didn't have the knowledge, they didn't have the idea or experience. Wraith never shouldn't have gotten this far. He somehow did the right thing, said the right words, and stumbled into it.

"So…you ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course." Wraith said evenly, making sure he didn't sound strangely nervous or excited. After all, this was 'supposed' to be a normal thing for him. He was obviously being mistaken as a middle classed warrior by this stupid alien who didn't know the difference.

Wraith entered the ship and closed the door, hearing the guy call out. "Have a good trip!" Before it closed.

He entered the control room, taking a good 5 minutes to look over the controls, before he tried to leave. It was so much different than the other ship…this was going to take some time to learn. But he didn't have time. If he didn't leave soon, the guy would probably get suspicious. But if he crashed it, it would be all over for him.

Wraith managed to figure out the power button, and started it up. He then quickly learned the controls and got the beast to take off. He was worried this was going to be called in as soon as he took off, though…it was probably the most retarded flying the person had ever seen for a mother ship to leave orbit.

Strangely, Wraith had no one pursue him after wards, though. He presumed maybe the guy simply walked back into his building, and didn't pay attention to his leaving.

Either way, he was free and clear and plotted for an orbit as far away from this region as possible.

x-x-x

Out in space, there were still many dangers, but still it was nothing compared to what Wraith had to deal with on a day to day basis.

Wraith learned many things with the ship, for it had all sorts of logs on the history of his people, while allowing him to learn his language even more. He learned about the regeneration tanks it held, the boundaries of different alien races, as well as the areas that were considered 'off limits'.

Obviously, it was prohibited for Changelings to enter other territories, since they could get attacked and it could be considered an 'act of war'. But there was only one world marked as forbidden for any Changeling to go no matter the reason, ordered by King Blizzard, himself…Earth.

This was the last known planet that both King Cold and Cooler set coordinates to, in order to stop whatever threat they felt was there at the time. They also supposedly all died there.

This peaked Wraith's curiosity. Now that he was free from his life, his options were endless. With his ego growing by the moment, he realized he wanted what Freiza had, what King Cold had and Cooler…he wanted to be the next Changeling god, and take over the universe!

"Yes…why not?" He thought. "King Cold was a middle classed that became king! If he can do it, then so can I!"

Before, his thoughts were just to survive and be free. With that achieved, now his new purpose was clear to him. He would find the secrets of Earth, and gain power unlike anyone had ever seen!

His trip to Earth was dangerous, and adventurous. He stopped at many planets, fighting dangerous races, but getting stronger the more he traveled. By the time he reached the planet Namek, he was already at a 2000pl, which would make him stronger than most low classed Changelings. Already his chances of survival on his world were much higher after being out here.

But now nothing was enough…he needed more, and he would find the purpose of his existence. That destination was Earth.

END

Narr: If anyone likes the character, you could go to the site and see all about him, as well as many others, or even jump in and play if you like. I also plan on submitting my rendition of the history of the Changeling race from before and after King Cold soon enough. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to look up the site, if you like. If you google the Dragonball Z rpg web, it should be the first one that comes up with all sorts of dashes in-between the name. Thanks for reading…please review!


End file.
